


Tell me more!

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tells Gwen (who has no concept of 'too much information') about his first time with Arthur. There is much squeeing and giggling. Shameless fluff, really.</p>
<p>Written for this KMM prompt: <i>After Merlin's first time with Arthur, he tells his best friend Gwen all the details. Bonus points for squeaking and awww-ing!Gwen and blushing!Merlin. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me more!

"Oh, Gwen!" Merlin looped his arms round his knees, holding them to his body as he rolled backwards, landing with his head on Gwen's massive mound of pastel pillows.

"Tell me!" Gwen clutched her old teddy bear to her heart. "I want to know _everything_!

"But do you really--"

Gwen squeezed Sir Prancelot the bear closer to her bosom. "Nothing is too sordid, Merlin! Just tell it all. This is love, isn't it? That means everything's beautiful."

They had, after all, been secretly reading Hunith's Mills and Boon romances since they were eight or so. And Gwen was not the sort of person who even understood the concept of 'too much information'.

"He pretended that he'd cooked for me, Gwen. I mean, I know he didn't, but it's the thought that matters, isn't it? We even drank his dad's wine. And he started kissing me in the kitchen, pressing me up against the fridge! Oh my _god_ , Gwen. I'll never be able to see that fridge again without blushing." He didn't tell Gwen about accidentally banging his forehead against Arthur's because they were both so nervous.

Gwen made a high-pitched sound. "Did he suck your cock?"

"I thought he would, but he just rubbed against me. I guess I rubbed against him too, though, to be fair. He's so gorgeous, Gwen. So _toned_."

Gwen sighed. "I wish I could find someone, like that, too."

Merlin opened his eyes. He felt a little bad for bragging about his perfect boyfriend to Gwen, who was still very much a virgin.

"We'll find you someone Gwen."

"Yeah, yeah. But just get on with the story."

"He carried me to bed!"

"No!"

"He _did_!"

"Did he undress you slowly and lovingly? Worshipping you with his eyes?"

Merlin paused. "He did. _Sort of_. He likes my body. He says I got milky, flawless skin." In fact, Arthur had said something about Merlin being 'soft and sort of really pale but in a nice way', but that sounded a bit strange, even though it had been said in a very earnest manner.

"Aww!"

"He licked me. All. over. my. body." It had been mostly his stomach and thighs and cock and Arthur had made little funny noises while he did it, but still.

"And he sucked your cock?" In Merlin's opinion, Gwen had a weird fascination with cocks and cocksucking, but maybe that had something to do with them experimenting with cucumbers and, on one or two (or five) memorable occasions, with Merlin's cock.

"Yeah! He's not as good as I am, but he's soooo enthusiastic. Like he _loves_ it."

"Does he--" Gwen's cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"He swallowed every drop of it."

"Considering you do it for him, like _all the time_ , it would've been pretty bad form not to do it for you-- But what happened then?"

"He-- Oh god, Gwen. This is going to be _way_ too dirty for you."

"He didn't--" Gwen blushed even more, but she was smiling too.

"He did--!!"

They both shrieked enough for Gwen's dad to shout at them to be quiet because he was trying to watch a game downstairs.

"He kissed me, letting me taste myself on his tongue, and he undressed while we were kissing. He's so _hot_ , Gwen!" Gwen grabbed a romance novel from somewhere under her pillows and fanned him with it before Merlin continued. "And then he said 'I wanna make this so good for you, baby'." What he really had said was 'I would really like to lick you, if you don't mind.' But Merlin wasn't going to tell Gwen that.

"And then?"

"He licked me, Gwen!" Merlin's voice had sunk to a whisper, and Gwen leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear. "He licked my bum. Like, he properly ate me out."

"Was it any good?" Gwen whispered back, confidentially.

Merlin nodded feverishly. Even thinking about it made him want to swoon. "He pressed his tongue-- _inside_! It should have been gross, but it was really good."

"And then he fucked you?"

"No! He put his fingers there. He touched something which made me see honest-to-god _stars_."

"Your prostate."

"Yeah, if we want to be all anatomical and gross about it, thank you, Gwen."

Gwen snickered. "I bet he had you begging for it, you little wanton, you."

"No, I didn't!"

Gwen giggled. "I bet you did-- I bet you were all 'Oh Arthur!! Please fuck my virgin hole, oh mighty Pendragon!! Oh, plunder my arse, Sire! My body is ready for you!!'"

"Shhh!!" Merlin tried to cover Gwen's mouth and it ended up with both of them howling with laughter while Gwen improvised even more porn dialogue.

Gwen's father banged at the ceiling with the broom. "Be quiet you two!! I'm trying to watch the game!"

They giggled until they had trouble breathing, before Merlin continued.

"It hurt at first, but he was really gentle. He kept kissing me and telling me that he loved me." Which wasn't strictly true. In actual fact, Arthur had been biting his lower lip and panting, as if he was trying not to come, which had been intensely erotic to Merlin, but probably wouldn't translate like that to Gwen.

"So you did it face to face?"

Merlin nodded and blushed.

"He let me come first and then he sort of just went at it until he came too. And then he just fell on top of me. I got to hold him and tell him he was beautiful and that I loved him." They both sighed and Merlin actually clutched at his heart, like a love-sick heroine in a Regency romance.

They were interrupted by a weird sound from outside. Looking out, they saw Arthur sitting on the roof of the garage, just below Gwen's window. The window was half open, in a desperate bid to get some of the cool evening air. Merlin popped his head out.

"Arthur? What are _you_ doing there?"

There was some scrambling, and a couple of legs appeared at the top of the window, before the entire body of Elyan, Gwen's twin brother, landed on the garage roof next to Arthur.

"Are you OK, mate?"

Gwen climbed to sit on the window sill.

"Were you two _spying_ on us, like you did when we were ten?" She narrowed her eyes at her brother.

Elyan made a face at her. "Until Arthur here decided to fall down from the roof, we were conducting an experiment. You know physics, Gwen? The thing you're really crap at?"

"I'm not half as crap at physics as you are at everything else!"

*

Arthur walked Merlin home after that. He was strangely subdued. It wasn't until they ended up at Merlin's place (Merlin's mum was still at work) that Arthur smiled his most wicked smile.

"I had no idea you were so fond of porn dialogue, Merlin."

"What?"

"I heard every word of your little heart to heart with Gwen."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Merlin tried to pretend he didn't turn a beautiful beetroot red.

"I was doing my physics experiment with Elyan. Fortunately, he was on the other end of the roof, so he didn't hear a word about how much you like me fucking your virgin little hole."

Merlin shoved at him, prompting Arthur to grab him and push him up against a cupboard. He was still smiling as he pressed his lips to Merlin's.

"Come on, you. Let's give you more to brag about."

*


End file.
